Pensamientos ocultos
by Anna Maya
Summary: Unos extraños libros, chicos nuevos, yo interiores... que estara pasando en realidad? ACTUALIZADO POR FIN... CAPITULO 7 ARRIBA!
1. Unos extraños libros

**Pensamientos ocultos.**

**Capítulo 1: Unos extraños libros.**

Era una tarde tranquila en la pensión Asakura, Yoh estaba entrenando a pesar de haber pasado algunos meses desde que consiguió el trono de Shaman King, Anna viendo la televisión y Manta haciendo la comida.

-Tengo hambre, no puedes cocinar más rápido?- Preguntó una desesperada Anna sin dejar de ver la tele.

-Hago todo lo que puedo.- Contestó el pequeño con pequeñas cascadas en los ojos.

-Mas te vale que te apresures!

-Ya voy.

-YOH ASAKURA!

-Si A-Annita?- Preguntó un shaman empapado en sudor.

-Ayúdale al enano cabezón a hacer la comida!- Dijo volteando a verlo por sobre su hombro.

-Pe-pero Anna…

- Nada de peros, quiero mi comida ahora mismo!- Gritó fuertemente Anna.

-Si Anna.

La susodicha se dirigió a su recámara, estaba agotada (Según ella n ñ) así que tendió un futon en el piso y se recostó sobre este.

-_Vaya esos inútiles, son más lentos que una tortuga_.- Pensó para si. De pronto desvió su mirada a su mesa de noche.

-Que..?- Se sentó sobre su lecho, observó con más detalle… Había una mediana caja envuelta en papel negro y un gran moño rojo era el que impedía que este se abriera. Anna se levantó y se dirigió hacia el objeto. Lo agarró y lo abrió.

-Pero que…?- Se preguntó, en el interior de la caja había un libro de pasta oscura y un bolígrafo. Anna abrió el libro, pero este estaba en blanco completamente, pasó página por página, hasta que entre dos de ellas encontró un extraño pergamino.

El pergamino comenzó a brillar y sus extraños símbolos se despegaron del papel y fueron contra Anna.

-Aaahhhhhhhhh!- Un gran grito se escuchó en toda la pensión, lo cual alarmó a Manta e Yoh quienes subieron de inmediato.

-------

-Anna, puedo pasar, estas bien?- Preguntó un muy preocupado Yoh tocando la puerta de la habitación de la itako. Pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar pero nada.

-Yoh, deberíamos entrar.- Dijo Manta con cierta preocupación. Sin dudarlo Yoh abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Anna. Cuando entraron la preocupación de ambos aumentó al ver a Anna en el suelo, completamente inconciente.

-Anna, Anna! Estas bien? Preguntó Yoh al tomarla entre sus brazos.

La rubia itako abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro preocupado de Yoh, pero estaba cerca, tan cerca. Kyouyama no tardó en reaccionar y con una tremenda cachetada alejó a Yoh de ella.

-No tenías por que hacer eso.- Le chilló el shaman.

-Entonces no vuelvas hacer eso!

-Yo que hice? O.O

-¬ ¬

-O.O

-Ya olvídalo, ahora salgan de mi habitación!

**No muy lejos de la Pensión…**

-_Ya tiene el libro señor_. - Dijo una voz masculina joven. – _Y ahora?_

_-Ahora el segundo paso, el Shaman King.- _Resonó una voz conocida.

-_Bien_. El dueño de esa voz se movió rápidamente a la pensión Asakura.

-_Ya verás Yoh Asakura, pagarás por haberme robado algo que me pertenece._

--------

Ya era de noche y dos figuras se despedían.

-Hasta mañana Yoh.- Se despidió Manta.

-Adiós Manta.- Oyamada se fue en su bicicleta e Yoh entró en la pensión.

-Vaya hoy a sido un día muy cansado, será mejor que me vaya a dormir antes de que Anna se enoje, jijijiji.

-Yoh?- Preguntó una voz masculina. Asakura dirigió su mirada a la sala que era de donde provenía la voz.

-Si?- Preguntó el entrando en la sala, pero no había nadie, tan solo una caja parecida a la que Anna encontró en su cuarto a diferencia de que, su moño era naranja y decía claramente en una pequeña tarjeta el nombre del heredero Asakura.

-Que será esto?- Bueno será mejor averiguar, jijijiji- Dicho esto abrió la caja y sacó de su interior un libro igual que el de Anna, solo que la pasta de este era negra con naranja. Yoh levantó el libro lo cual hizo que un pergamino igual al de Anna cayera al piso.

-Un pergamino?- Yoh lo tomó y lo mismo ocurrió que con el otro pergamino. Al recibir las letras Yoh se tambaleo y cayó de sentón en el suelo.

-Debe de ser la fatiga, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- Dijo estirándose y luego tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo llevó con él.

**A unos metros de la pensión…**

_-El Shaman King ha recibido también el envió, mi señor-_ Dijo de nuevo aquella voz.

_-Muy bien hecho; prepárate Yoh Asakura, que tú y tu prometida, sufrirán en silencio y como nunca, solo separándolos podré reclamar lo que es mío._


	2. Un sueño perturbador

Este es el segundo capitulo (no de veras? ¬¬) Bueno espero que les guste, ya que prácticamente casi me matan por el fic, ya que lo querían robar, pero bueno, ya esta aquí y no olviden mandar reviews.

**Pensamientos ocultos.**

**Capitulo 2: Un sueño perturbador.**

Yoh caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio, todo era perfecto para él. Iba camino a casa, Anna se había adelantado y le había dado permiso a Yoh de llegar tarde a casa.

Asakura estaba extrañado, su querida Anna se había comportado muy distinto a lo acostumbrado con él, en la mañana lo fue a levantar con un dulce beso, SU primer beso! Luego en la escuela le dedicaba miradas extrañas y luego le dejó hacer lo que él quisiera, eso era raro pero agradable.

Asakura se había parado en el árbol donde Anna observó el primer combate de Yoh con los zombis de Jun Tao (Creo que pasó en el capitulo "Una linda shaman"). Su mirada se fijo en una figura femenina que estaba recostada en el pasto.

-_De lejos se parece mucho a mi linda sacerdotisa-_ Pensó para si mismo, pero al dedicarle más atención más atención, se dio cuenta de que no se parecía sino que era ella.

-Anna!- Gritó el nombre de la rubia con alegría. De inmediato corrió donde se encontraba la itako recostada pero… De pronto se detuvo, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y sudor frío corría por su cuerpo.

-No, Anna!- Susurró con mucha tristeza y un poco de enojo. Un joven de su edad se había acercado a la rubia itako y eso no fue todo sino que se atrevió a tocarla… a besarla.

_-Cruda realidad no lo crees? Parece que para tu Anna no eres él único.-_

-Quien eres?- Dijo espantado un Asakura.

_-Oh Yoh, no me reconoces? Soy tu- _

-Yo?-

_-Así es, pero por ahora mira a "tu" Anna. Al parecer es más feliz con ese tipo que contigo.-_

-No, Anna se preocupa por mi, sino por que no ha roto el compromiso.-

_-Tal vez es lo que fue a hacer a Izumo hace una semana.-_

-No, Anna no puede…- Yoh trataba de convencerse de sus palabras

_-Claro que puede y a lo mejor es lo que quiere, dime Yoh cuantas veces haz pensado la posibilidad de que Anna no quiera casarse contigo? Si eso pasara que haría Yoh?.- _Yoh volteó a ver a Anna y al extraño que estaba con ella, se encontraban recostados sobre el pasto, abrazados y lo más fatal: Anna estaba sonriendo.

En ese momento Yoh Asakura sintió que se le paró el corazón, no había pensado en eso, que haría si Anna no quisiera casarse con él? Cabe mencionar que Anna lo era todo para él. De pronto su alrededor se volvió negro, no se veía nada y empezó a caer en la oscuridad inmensa y sin fin.

_-Yoh?- _Escuchó a lo lejos.

_-Yoh-_ Volvió a escuchar.

_-Yoh!-_ Escuchó de nuevo pero esta vez con más desesperación.

-Yoh Asakura!- Entonces despertó de golpe. Anna Kyouyama se encontraba frente a él. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación de eso no cabía duda pero entonces todo había sido un sueño? Quien era el sujeto que estaba con Anna?

-Yoh Asakura, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde al colegio!- Le regañó ella tomándolo por el cuello de la yukata.

-Lo siento Annita.- Dijo bajando la mirada en señal de tristeza y arrepentimiento. El sueño que había tenido no le traía buena espina. Pero Anna notó la actitud de Yoh y aunque la curiosidad la mataba prefirió pasarlo por alto, como siempre lo hacia. Así que soltó a Yoh.

-Entonces apresúrate.- Dicho esto salió de la habitación de Asakura.

----------

Ambos jóvenes habían llegado tarde a la escuela… Anna estaba furiosa mientras que Yoh preocupado por los castigos que le esperarían. Entraron a la escuela, pero todos los alumnos se encontraban en el pasillo principal…


	3. Nuevos alumnos

**Pensamientos ocultos.**

**Capitulo 3: Nuevos alumnos.**

Yoh y Anna se habían parado viendo la cantidad de personas que había ahí, toda la escuela estaba en el pasillo principal. De pronto de toda la muchedumbre salio un pequeño rubio.

-Yoh, Anna que bueno que ya llegaron!- Gritó el pequeño Oyamada.

-Hola Manta, tu sabes por que están todos aquí?- Preguntó sonriente Yoh.

-Llegaron dos alumnos nuevos, son una chica y un chico, por supuesto como son nuevos todos quieren conocerlos.- Explicó rápidamente. De pronto cuatro chicas salieron de entre toda la gente y caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-El chico es muy guapo- Dijo una. –Si ojala le toque en nuestro grupo- Dijo otra con la cara roja. –Al parecer son hermanos, no?- Preguntó la que estaba hasta la orilla derecha. –Quien sabe, pero ella también es muy guapa que envidia!- Dijo la única que faltaba de opinar. Las chicas subieron las escaleras en dirección a los salones.

-Vaya, si que son bobas.- Dijo Anna con los brazos cruzados y con la ceja derecha arqueada.

------------------------

Los alumnos ya estaban en sus salones, todos esperaban saber a que grupo ingresarían los nuevos alumnos. De pronto entró el profesor a un segundo, el grupo de Yoh, Anna y Manta; ingresó seguido por el chico nuevo.

-De hoy en adelante el va a ser su compañero, su nombre es…- El chico interrumpió al profesor para presentarse el mismo.

-Hola mi nombre es Allen Alico, vengo de Italia, espero que nos llevemos bien- Dijo el saludo el chico con un gran sonrisa.

-Bien joven Alico, se va a sentar al lado de la señorita Kyouyama.- Dijo el profesor. Anna volteó a ver al joven, se notaba que no era de Japón, puesto que era un espécimen perfecto de un europeo: Alta, fornido, de piel color trigueña, chispeantes ojos verde aceitunados y de pelo rubio, la verdad parecía modelo.

-_Y yo que pensaba que Yoh era raro al salir con sus enormes cascos en la cabeza.- _Pensó para si misma Anna, ya que el chico nuevo traía unos enormes gogles para esquiar en la cabeza.

-Perdón pero no se quien es la señorita Kyouyama.- Dijo aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

-Kyouyama, levante la mano.- Ordenó el profesor, al instante Anna levantó su mano. –Kyouyama te encargarás de mostrarle la escuela al joven Alico.- Dijo finalmente el profesor. El único gesto de afirmación que Anna hizo fue acceder con la cabeza, todas las chicas la voltearon a ver con ojos fulminadores, los cuales fueron ignorados por Anna, pero alguien más la veía…

----------------------

La campana del almuerzo había sonado, Yoh y Manta se encontraban hablando animadamente aun dentro del salón, pero no se habían percatado de que Kyouyama había salido del aula.

-Manta, hoy tuve un sueño muy raro- Dijo Yoh volteando al techo.

-Raro? Cuéntamelo.- Dijo muy animado, Yoh le fue contando el sueño que tanto lo agobiaba, mientras más avanzaba, más apretaba sus puños de tal modo que llegó un momento que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la fuerza…

-No te preocupes, Anna no lo haría, ella no es así- Dijo Manta muy tranquilo.

-Si pero que tal si Anna no quiere casarse conmigo? -Cuestionó Yoh.

**Cerca de la escuela, en un árbol…**

-_Al parecer mi plan esta comenzando muy bien, prepárate Yoh- _Dijo la voz líder._ –Ahora es tu turno de sufrir Anna…_

Por fin acabe el tercer capítulo! Perdón por la poca tardanza, pero es que no se me ocurría nada. nnU

Gracias por los fics, aunque espero que más personas lean mi fic para que me dejen sus opiniones.

**AnAbLaCk0516**Gracias por tu interés, y también quiero agradecerte por que fuiste la primera que me dejó un review. Lo seguiré lo más pronto posible lo prometo.

**Hikaru-Hoshi**Yo creo que a todos nos pasa lo mismo con nuestro personaje favorito T-T Bueno espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.

**. · : **Perdón por la pregunta pero quien eres? Bueno tomé tu sugerencia de hacer los fics más largos, y una cosa que me mandaste en tu review me ayudó para ponerle parte del guión a Yoh, sigueme leyendo y si no es mucha molestia me podrías dar conocer entre más personas?


	4. Parece que va a estallar!

**Pensamientos ocultos.**

**Capítulo 4: Parece que va a estallar.**

Kyouyama se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela. Nadie había subido ese día así que era un lugar perfecto para meditar un poco; el calor agradable del sol, el suave viento que mecía gentilmente las copas de los árboles, Kyouyama se dejó envolver por el aquel encanto y lentamente el sueño fue invadiendo su ser. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse en un profundo sueño.

**.:Sueño de Anna:.**

Una joven rubia se encontraba en aquella enorme pensión, en la sala para ser más exactos. Yoh todavía no llegaba de su entrenamiento, ahora eran poco más de loas 7:00 pm e Yoh aun no llegaba, Kyouyama estaba algo preocupada pero su orgullo le impidió salir a buscarlo. Pasadas las 10 ya eran y Asakura aun no había regresado a casa, Anna había subido al techo para aguardar la llegada de Asakura, el cual no tardó mucho en llegar acompañado de otra persona que iba a bicicleta.

-_Debe de ser el enano cabezón, tal vez por eso tardó tanto. De todas maneras fue demasiado tiempo.-_ Pensó Anna para si. Rápidamente bajó del techo y cuando ya se encontraba un poco más cerca de la puerta, Kyouyama se paró en seco para cambiar su expresión de preocupación a su eterna expresión más de pronto oyó la voz de Yoh pero la otra voz que lo acompañaba no era de Manta, de hecho era voz de mujer.

-Eres muy bueno en eso Yoh Asakura- Oyó decir a la mujer.

-Espero que mañana lo volvamos a hacer, al fin y al cabo a Anna no le interesa mi hora de llegada o con quién esté- Oyó decir a Yoh y ese comentario hizo que se le parara el corazón, eso era lo que Yoh realmente pansaba? Acaso no se daba cuenta de cuanto lo amaba?

_-Ay Kyouyama, de verdad crees que el no piense eso? admítelo nunca haz hecho algo para demostrarle tu cariño-_ Sacudió la cabeza.

-Para que esperar más Yoh, mejor hagámoslo ahora mismo- De nuevo habló la chica con voz maliciosa.

-Tienes razón, para que hacer esperar al placer?- Escuchó decir a Yoh en un tono que ella jamás había escuchado, lo cual la puso en alerta. De pronto se escuchó un golpe contra la pared. Y Anna no esperó más e inmediatamente fue al recibidor y vaya la sorpresa que se llevó…

La pareja se encontraba en una posición comprometedora: ella contra la pared, sentada sobre las caderas de Yoh, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras que Asakura se encontraba parado sosteniendo con una mano a la chica por las caderas, y lo peor!

YOH ASAKURA TENÍA LA MANO METIDA DEBAJO DE LA FALDA DE AQUELLA ESCUICLA Y SE BESABAN CON DESESPERACIÓN.

Anna se quedó inmóvil, se sentía impotente, se sentía destrozada, Yoh volteo a verla con sorpresa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Anna ya había salido de la casa y corrió en dirección al bosque.

-Por que Yoh, por que? Preguntaba a gritos mientras seguía corriendo.- Por que Yoh si yo te amo?

_-Pues parece que el no te ama-_ Habló de nuevo la voz que había oído dentro de su cabeza momentos atrás.

-Yoh me ama- Gritó ella.

_-Y entonces por que está con otra mujer?_- Kyouyama se tapó los oído tratando de no oír pero era inútil.

-Todo debió de ser un mal entendido-

_-En serio? Entonces por que Yoh estaba de acuerdo "**Tienes razón, para que hacer esperar al placer?"**_- Resonó aquella oración en la cabeza de Anna.

-Ya cállate!- Gritó Anna desesperadamente.

_-Por que no quieres escuchar lo que te digo?-_

-Quien eres! Muéstrate!- Gritó parándose en un claro del bosque.

_-Soy la única persona que te puede entender-_

-Muéstrate!-

_-Si eso deseas.-_ De pronto apareció una silueta en la oscuridad, poco a poco la silueta fue tomando la forma de mujer.-_Yo soy…-_

-Muéstrate ahora!- La chica salió de la oscuridad. Era… Era ella misma! Aunque algo transparente.

_-Yo soy tu_- Dijo finalmente.

-Eso es imposible!-

_-Claro que no, yo soy tan solo el reflejo de tus pensamientos ocultos-_

-Mis pensamientos ocultos?- De pronto una gran ráfaga las "atacó". Poco a poco el viento se tornó más agresivo hasta que…

_-Hola… Anna- _Saludó una voz conocida para la itako.

Los ojos de la itako se contrajeron y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, la chica no lo pensó 2 veces y echó a correr, más de pronto un gran acantilado se encontraba frente a ella. Tenía que admitirlo tenía mucho miedo. De pronto una espesa oscuridad la cubrió – Por que me pasa esto a mí?- Pregunto llorando.

-Anna- Una suave voz masculina le llamó en ese momento, sintió como si algo la elevara y una intensa luz estaba frente a ella. De pronto abrió los ojos de golpe, que diablos había sido eso?

-Anna?- De nuevo escuchó esa voz. Volteo a su derecha, aun veía algo borroso, de pronto sintió unos suaves labios en su mejilla izquierda, ese acto tan repentino la hizo que volver a la realidad y notó que el chico nuevo era quien la besaba, sin embargo Anna no espero y se sentó sobre la cama de la enfermería y como consecuencia, Allen cayó sentado sobre la cama, no estaban ellos dos solos. Anna sintió como un aura negativa se empezó a formar, al fijarse de quien se trataba. Y ahí estaba él, Yoh Asakura estaba ardiendo en rabia aunque sujetando a la chica nueva, una chica muy parecida al chico nuevo, de muy buen ver, blanca, de azules ojos chispeantes y cabello un poco más oscuro que el de Anna, desviando su mirada hacia la enfermera que… Un momento! Y regresó su mirada a Yoh y a aquella chica, se estaban abrazando!

-Al parecer la nueva novia de mi hermano ha despertado.- Dijo la chica nueva lo cual hizo que ambos chicos voltearan a verla -Debiste haber visto el revuelo que hiciste por toda la escuela, cuando mi hermano te venía cargando inconciente desde la azotea hasta acá, muchas chicas estaban rabiosas- Le guiñó el ojo a Anna, pero parecía que algo no anda muy bien, Anna parecía estar a punto de estallar. Esa chica era la de su sueño!

-Ehh… te sientes bien- Preguntó la chica.

-Tú, tu… Empezó a murmurar Anna con un aura maligno a su alrededor.

Perdón, jamás en toda mi corta vida me había tardado tanto en subir un fic, les pido disculpas a mis lectores. T T

Por fin terminó la escuela!

Bueno les deseo muy felices vacaciones y espero que me sigan leyendo y que me puedan recomendar para que me lean.

Sean felices, bye bye nn


	5. La primera pelea

**Pensamientos ocultos.**

**Capítulo 5: La primera pelea**

-Tu, tu- Empezó a murmurar Anna con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

-Yo que, "cuñadita"?- Pregunto ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aléjate de Yoh!!!- Gritó por fin.

-Oh ya entiendo eres una amiga celosa- Dijo la chica.

-Ya te dije, ale…- Pero fue callada por Allen.

-Cálmate, si no te vas a volver a desmayar- Dijo él, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios sobre los labios de Kyouyama.

-Si, Anna cálmate- Dijo Yoh un poco molesto.

-Oh, joven Asakura, ponga a la señorita Alico en esta camilla- Exclamo la enfermera señalando la camilla al lado de Kyouyama.

-Alico?- Pregunto Anna.

-Así es ella es mi hermanita- Dijo con una sonrisa Allen.

-Bueno ya me voy, no quiero perder clases- Bufó Anna parándose de la camilla.

-No, no, no señorita Kyouyama usted se queda aquí hasta que haya pasado una hora.- Regañó la enfermera.

-Bueno será mejor que Asakura y yo nos vayamos a clases- Dijo Allen dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia. Todo bajo la mirada de Yoh.

-Vámonos Asakura- Ordenó Alico. Antes de irse, Asakura le dedicó una mirada de molestia a su prometida.

Pasaron las clases y llego la hora de la salida. Por toda la escuela se corría la voz de que Anna se había desmayado y que el chico nuevo la había llevado a la enfermería en brazos.

-Yoh-kun!! Me acompañas a mi casa?-Preguntó Aleeza Alico al alcanzar a Yoh en la puerta.

-Lo siento, Aleeza pero tengo que platicar con Anna- Contestó él

-Oh, Yoh no te preocupes por lo del receso- Le guiñó uno de sus hermosos ojos.

-No, no es por eso- Contestó sin mirarla. De pronto salió Anna acompañada por Allen.

-Segura que ya te encuentras bien? Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa- Se ofreció el joven Alico.

-No gracias Yoh me va a acompañar, hasta mañana.- Dijo ella ya cuando se encontraba al lado de su prometido.

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana, andiamo Aleeza ((Andiamo vamonos))

-Si- Y ambas parejas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar a la pensión En un silencio bastante incómodo reinaba entre ambos adolescentes, ambos siguieron, sin decir palabra, alguna a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**..:Habitación de Yoh:..**

-Por que no lo alejó?!- Se preguntaba para si mismo Yoh.

-Por que a él si lo deja acercarse y a mi ni me deja?

-_A lo mejor él es el hombre indicado para ella-_ Oyó dentro de su cabeza.

-No, eso no puede ser, no debe ser- Se decía Yoh.

-_Y entonces… por que a el no lo rechaza y a ti si?_- Preguntó de nuevo esa voz.

-No, ella no me rechaza es solo que… Un momento!! Quien esta ahí?- Por fin preguntó Yoh.

-_Vaya haz hablado conmigo un par de veces y hasta ahora se te ocurre preguntarme?-_ Río la voz burlonamente-

-Pues… sí-

-_Oh Yoh, yo soy tus pensamientos mas recónditos y dolorosos.-_

-Que?-

-_Eso mismo-_

-No te creo, muéstrate-

-_Bien-_ La voz tomó forma material, una figura delgada y masculina se paró en las sombras de la habitación, ya que no estaba prendida la luz-

-Y bien?- La figura salio de las sombras para dejar sorprendido a Yoh. No lo creía, era el!!!

-_Te lo dije, ahora ya me haz visto, yo soy tú y ahora duerme que mañana ten por seguro que será un día más pesado que hoy-_

-Pero primero tengo que hablar con Anna.

**..:Mientras en la habitación de Anna:..**

-Por que no dijo nada?- Decía una y otra vez- Por que no le dijo que yo soy su prometida?-

-_Tal vez por que el si quiere que el otro cuate te lleve-_ Dijo la voz que escuchó en sus sueños, de pronto ella apareció frente a si misma.

-Pensé que solo te había soñado- Exclamó ella.

-_Pues ya ves que no mi estimad- _Dijo Anna 2

-Eres mis pensamientos ocultos, no?-

-_Asi es, querida, yo soy tus pensamientos ocultos, dime que nombre me pondrás…_

-Nombre?-

-_Así es que nombre me vas a dar?_

-Fyrstinne Anna

-_Fyrstinne?_

-Así es… significa princesa Anna

_-Pero Anna dime no te gusta ese tal Allen?_

-Pues si esta guapo… pero yo amo a Yoh.

-_Y por que no se lo haz dicho?-_ Pregunto burlonamente Fyrstinne.

-Por que el tiene que dar el primer paso- Bufó enojada.

-_Pues al parecer ya lo dio con esa chiquilla_

-Cállate, Yoh es demasiado torpe como para hacer eso con una chica nueva-

-_Eso crees?_

-Si eso creo y se acabó.

De pronto se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, Fyrstinne Anna desapareció y los golpes no cesaban.

-Adelante.

-Anna, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Yoh abriendo la puerta.

-Dime- Contestó ella con su típico tono frío.

Yoh tomo aire: Por que no le dijiste nada a Allen para que ya no se te acercara?- Preguntó Yoh directamente.

-Porque se supone que tu me defenderías de él y le dirías que soy TU prometida- Bufó Kyouyama cruzándose de brazos.

-Si claro y por eso te dejas besar por el nuevo no?- Regañó Asakura- Y dime que sigue? Un beso en la boca? Chupetones? Que?

-Claro Asakura, y dime entonces porque no intentas deshacerte de esa… esa… chica?

-Claro que lo hacia, solo que ella persistía en abrazarme de esa manera-

-Si claro, Yoh en todo momento que estuviste con ella no le dijiste o hiciste nada para que se alejara de ti- Acusó Anna- Y ahora que? Caricias, manoseadas…acostones?

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?! –Grito Yoh-

-A mi nada Asakura Yoh, tu eres el del problema—Le confrontó Anna

-Vamos Anna, recapacita!!! Por lo menos no deje que te bese!!!-

-Pues entonces haz algo para impedirlo, Asakura y te quedes parado ahí como una tabla!!-

-Y supongo que tu no harás nada para que él te deje de besar-

-Así es, si de verdad te quieres casar conmigo, demuéstralo mañana, diciéndole que se aleje de mí!!!!-

-Pues no, la verdad no me quiero casar contigo!!!- Grito eufórico el Asakura saliendo de la habitación y azotando la puerta. Dejando sola a una, destrozada y dolida Anna, se sentía destrozada, la persona que ella amaba no la amaba a ella.

-Yoh no baka!!!!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y derramando amargas lágrimas.

**..:Mientras en el pasillo:..**

-Que he hecho? Anna es mi vida, mi amor y la acabo de lastimar cruelmente-((N.A: Como si Anna no te hubiera lastimado Yoh-kun n ñU))Dijo pegándose en la frente- Será mejor que me vaya a disculpar- Y se giro sobre sus talones… para ir de regreso a la habitación de su amada rubia, antes de tocar se detuvo a pensar que le diría...y después de un rato jalo aire y toco, al recibir respuesta entró para recibir una tremenda bofetada.

-Esta bien, me lo merezco después de todo- Pronunció Yoh sonriendo tristemente-

-Eres un estúpido Yoh Asakura!!!-Grito ella pero Yoh la abrazó-

-Lo siento Annita, no quise lastimarte, es que los celos me ganaron y…- La abrazo aun mas fuerte- _No quiero perderte _– Pensó Yoh

-Tienes celos… de Allen?- Pregunto sorprendida-

-…-

-Yoh- La rubia sonrió por lo bajo y correspondió el abrazo del chico, calmándose ella y de paso a él.

**..: Cerca de la pensión:..**

_-Bien…todo avanza perfectamente, asegúrense que esos dos se separen lo mas pronto posible-_Dijo la voz líder.

_-Será algo difícil ya que ambos oponen resistencia-_Dijo la voz que hablaba con Anna dentro de su mente.

_-Así es será difícil, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo-_ Dijo la voz que hablaba con Yoh.

_-Esta fue la primera pelea, la primera de muchas otras, me parece que dentro de poco habrá una excursión, esa será la oportunidad perfecta, no la vayan a desperdiciar- _Volvió a sonar la voz líder-

_-No lo haremos_- Dijeron las otras dos voces al unísono.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Gomen**__** gomen, gomen línchenme, azótenme, desquítense T-T descuide mucho el fic, pero ya comenzaré a subir más capítulos… le calculo unos 5 capítulos más y ya…**

**Jejejeje dentro de poco aparecerá la mente diabólica detrás de todos los problemas y lo extraño… jejeje quien creen que sea?**

**Onegai, dejen sus reviews no volveré a fallar**


	6. Muñequita de cristal

**Pensamientos ocultos.**

**Capítulo 6: Muñequita de cristal**

Aquella pareja no había vuelto a pelear, se llevaban mucho mejor ahora que habían "resuelto" su problema. Paso una semana sin novedades, solamente lo de todos los días: _**"Tamao hazme el desayuno!!", "Yoh ya despiertaté", "Annita apenas son la siete", "Buenos días Manta"**_ y cosas así, lo cierto es que los jóvenes hermanos Alico no se acercaron a ellos una semana lo cual le extraño a los jóvenes residentes de la pensión En.

Era una mañana de Viernes, pasaron unas horas sin novedad: Yoh sin poner atención en las clases, ni en los apuntes y la rubia todo lo contrario a él, no tardo mucho cuando la campana de la escuela la cual indicaba el descanso sonó

-Ahhh por fin el descanso!!!- Sonrió Yoh mientras se estiraba en su banca, Manta sonrió y se acerco a él.

-Parece que lo único que te gusta de la escuela es el descanso jejeje- Le dijo Manta colocándose a su lado.

-Si, puede que tengas razón –Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír, la rubia Kyouyama se quedó en su asiento, mientras sacaba el extraño libro de su mochila, aquel libro de pastas oscuras. Anna lo abrió para anotar algo que queria ahí pero noto que había un poema escrito en el((NA: Los poemas son… por decirlo así… todos los pensamientos de miedo o sus sentimientos reflejados como poemas))

_**¿Qué es lo que sientes en realidad?**_

_**¿Cada palabra que me haz dicho es verdad?**_

_**Sabes que te quiero**_

_**Y no te puedo atar**_

_**Si esto no es lo que quieres**_

_**Dejare que navegues**_

_**En el mar de la libertad.**_

Anna leyo esto una y otra vez, entendiendo la profundidad de las palabras. Luego miro a cierto castaño que hablaba animado con su pequeño compañero rubio; suspiro.

-Yoh…-miro de nuevo el libro y volvio leer el poema- "Esto se parece a lo que pense alguna vez cuando lo vi hablar con una chica, esa vez Yoh no me hizo caso para nada… se veía tan feliz con ella"-Pensó para si Anna

Yoh y Manta se levantaron de donde estaban y se acercaron a la chica, la cual guardo el libro en su maletín

-Ten Annita- Asakura le sonrió dulcemente mientras le entregaba su obento a su prometida, Anna arqueo una ceja y lo recibió- Tal como me pediste ayer jejeje-Anna asintió y un ligero carmín inundo sus mejillas

-Espero que te guste Annita, lo prepare como te gusta a ti. A mi me gusto como quedo, espero que también te guste a ti. –Dijo de manera torpe ya que no sabia que decir en ese momento

-Si no me gusta correrás 50 km cargando sacos de harina- Yoh rió nervioso y a Manta le cayó una gotita en la frente, Anna destapó el obento y tomo los palillos que venían con este, cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de sus hombros…la abrazaban por detrás.

-Vaya eso se ve muy rico Annita- Oyó la voz inconfundible de Allen a sus espaldas. La mirada de Yoh se volvió agresiva y miraba a Alico sin pestañar si quiera, más el extranjero no le tomo importancia y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia. Yoh se moría de rabia y ya cuando estaba a punto de gritarle, las bocinas de toda la escuela sonaron, el director estaba a punto de dar un anuncio a toda la escuela… se oyó la voz de un hombre mayor aclarándose la garganta.

-Se les avisa que apartir desde mañana las excursiones comenzaran, asi que jóvenes preparen sus cosas que mañana partimos a las 8 am, eso es todo… Así que pueden salir a sus casas por hoy el día a terminado((NA: Ojalá fueran así todas las escuelas o los directores xD)) –Un gran revuelo se escucho en toda la escuela, muchos alumnos corrieron a los salones a acomodar sus cosas y salir disparados hacia sus casas. Allen Alico sonrió y se arrodillo frente a Anna

-Parece que estaremos más tiempo juntos, no te da gusto Annita?-Le pregunto Allen al oído, Anna bufó e Yoh en un ataque de celos empujo a Allen y abrazo a Anna por la cintura, Alico miro molesto a Asakura

-Que te pasa, Asakura?!! Ella no es nada tuyo- Bufó mientras regresaba con ellos, Anna miró a Yoh esperando que dijera algo, tal y como habían quedado. Yoh tenía sus puños apretados y tenía el seño fruncido… una expresión macabra en el rostro una que se parecía a Hao… y mucho, entonces lo soltó

-Te equivocas-Susurro

-Perdón?- Dijo el Italiano.

-Tu eres el que no es nada de ella, tu eres el que se introdujo en su vida, tu eres el que la incomoda… TU!!!- Le dijo casi histérico

-Entonces habrá que corroborarlo con Anna, o no?- Ambos voltearon a ver a la rubia la cual ya no estaba, había salido desde hacia mucho.

–En que te basas para decir eso Asakura?-Pregunto con enojo

-Porque yo soy **su prometido** –Dijo firme antes de salir del salón. Manta lo siguió y el joven Alico se quedo solo

-Eso ya lo veremos Asakura, eso ya lo veremos- Dijo antes de reír y tomar sus cosas, yéndose a su casa.

**Mientras de camino a la pensión En.**

Kyouyama Anna tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, aunque había aparentado ya no estar ahí en el momento en que Yoh le hecho en cara su compromiso con Anna a Allen, lo sabía por que había dejado Amidamaru como espía de todo lo que Yoh le dijera a cualquiera de los dos hermanos Alico.

Las palabras que le trajeron alegría retumbaban por su cabeza:_"Soy su prometido… Su prometido…prometido"_ Por fin Yoh había podido enfrentar al nuevo alumno de intercambio y le había dado su lugar a ella en su vida, Yoh caminaba más atrás con Manta, el cual halagaba a Yoh por su determinación ante Allen.

-Vamos Manta, no es para tanto n//ñU- Repetia una y otra vez conforme Manta seguía; hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se separaban los amigos

-Nos vemos mañana Yoh-

-Si, hasta mañana pequeñín- Le sonrió el castaño y se separaron completamente, Yoh corrió a alcanzar a Anna y le tomó levemente la mano provocando que la rubia lo volteara a ver con un leve y hermoso sonrojo.

-Annita- Le sonrió-Te molesta que te tome la mano?

Anna lo miro y parpadeo un par de veces: No me digas Annita- Le sonrió levemente a su prometido dándole un beso en la mejilla y le sujetaba un fuertemente la mano. El recorrido se les hizo relativamente corto, ya que cuando estaban juntos el tiempo se les pasaba más rápido. Llegaron a la pensión y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Anna encontró en su puerta un recado de Tamao:

_Srita.Anna:_

_Disculpe señorita tengo que salir en la tarde, regresare en la noche a prepararles una cena especial, mil disculpas señorita . _

_Tamao._

Anna suspiro.

-Yoh!!! Tamao salio, te toca hacer la comida!!!!- Le grito Anna introduciéndose en su habitación.

-Pero Annita!!!-Protesto Yoh pero al cabo de un rato ya se encontraba cocinando, siendo obligado por evitar los castigos que le esperarían, al poco rato la comida estaba lista y la rubia itako bajo de su habitación sentándose a la mesa, enfrente de Yoh. Comenzaron a comer en silencio y al acabar Yoh recogió los trastos y le sirvió el postre a Anna, el cual fue helado de vainilla en cono, Anna arqueo una ceja y lo comenzó a comer, Yoh sonreía y se acabo su helado rápidamente lo cual fue todo lo contrario a Anna la cual lo comia lento.

Entonces un pedazo de helado quedo en las comisuras de los labios de la joven, su prometido se acerco a la itako hincandose a ella, Anna lo miro interrogativa y comenzo a ponerse nerviosa cuando Yoh comenzo a acercarse mucho a su hermoso rostro.

-Yoh? Que..que estas…-Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que fue interrumpida por la cálida lengua del joven, la cual recorria el contorno de los labios de la itako y estaba esperando alguna respuesta de ella, aunque fuera una bofetada de las cuales no recibio ninguna, entonces entreabrió sus negros ojos y vio que la joven tenia cerrados los propios y poco a poco lo comenzo a besar lentamente. Ambos se besaban con mucha tranquilidad y lentitud no llevaban prisa, no había porque tenerla; sin embargo el beso se comenzó a apasionar y la itako se comenzo a levantar, haciendo que el castaño se pusiera de pie junto a ella.

Al estar ya los dos de pie la rubia abrazo por el cuello al shaman apegandolo más a ella y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala, donde el shaman tropezo con sus propios pies y cayeron redonditos en la duela de la casa((NA: ella sobre el)) pero a pesar de eso no se separaron, solo la falta de aire pudo separar levemente los labios de los prometidos.

-Eso fue… húmedo jijiji- Le dijo Yoh mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz, más Anna le comenzó besar el cuello y el Asakura jadeo levemente. Desesperada, la itako le quito la camisa escolar mostrando el bien formado abdomen del joven, producto de sus entrenamientos. Ella sonrió para si y comenzó a acariciar la cálida y morena piel del Asakura quien atontado le acariciaba el sedoso cabello a su prometida.

-Despacio Annita, despacio- Le dijo en un susurro cuando la sintio bajar sus besos a su tonificado pecho, asi que la rubia lo volteo a ver, Asakura le beso la frente mientras desataba el listón de la blusa escolar y le besaba leve y tiernamente el cuello a Kyouyama quien suspiraba, más de pronto y sorprendentemente, a la rubia ya no le fueron suficientes esas caricias por parte de los labios del joven y le sujeto las manos guiándolas ella misma a los botones de su blusa, Yoh la miro a los ojos y Anna asintio, entonces el moreno comenzó a desabotonar la blusa mostrando un coqueto sostén rosa, Asakura se sonrojo y Kyouyama le retomo los labios en un suave beso, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato.

Asakura Yoh se sento, y asi sentando a la Kyouyama encima de el mientras el la abrazaba de la cintura y ella de lo abrazaba del cuello, Anna le acariciaba la espalda suavemente, era un momento muy romántico con un toque de erotismo; entonces Yoh llevo sus manos al broche del sostén con lo que la sacerdotisa separo sus labios y lo vio a los ojos sonrojada.

-Te quiero tanto Annita, eres como una muñequita de cristal, MI muñequita de cristal- Le dio un beso de piquito y la rubia de sonrió permitiendo que el desabrochara el sostén…

_**Continuará…**_

**Jejejeje tal como prometí aquí está otro capítulo, no tarde tanto como la vez pasada, nee? Jijiji así debería de ser siempre no? Pues bien con respecto con lo de la mente detrás de todo… jejeje pues solo les puedo decir que sigan leyendo.**

**Próximamente el capítulo 7, dejen reviews!!!!!**


	7. Oh,oh otra vez peleas

Pensamientos ocultos

**Pensamientos ocultos**

**Capítulo 7: Oh, oh…Otra vez peleas**

Pero cuando el joven ya estaba desabrochándolo, la puerta de la entrada se oyó abrirse y también la voz de la joven Tamamura tarareando una canción; Ambos se voltearon a ver y como rayo ambos se separaron acomodándose bien las ropas y el cabello, la voz de la joven pelirosada se escuchaba más cerca entonces Anna salio de la sala

-Ah! Señorita Anna- Exclamó sorprendida la menor haciendo una reverencia.

-Estaré todo el día en mi habitación, que no me molesten- Le dijo subiendo las escaleras y la rosadita asintió, entrando en la sala y viendo a su joven Yoh viendo la TV y al verla le sonrió haciéndola sonrojarse.

-Jo…jo..joven Yoh-

-Tamao estaré fuera con Manta, regreso para la cena –Le sonrió saliendo del lugar, dejando a la joven en la sala.

El castaño salio tranquilamente de la casa pensando en lo que acababa de pasar entre Anna y él, sonrió de oreja a oreja al recordarlo y siguió su camino directo a la ciudad…a comprarle a su Annita el nuevo disco de su adorada Ringo. Sin embargo dudo un poco ya que el nuevo disco de Bob acababa de salir. El Asakura hizo puchero… pero mejor decidió ahorrar su dinero para comprar algo mejor después, así que se paseo por Tokio.

Caminaba tan tranquilamente por las calles, viendo que cosas nuevas salían al aire…y como hacia mucho calor fue al parque por un raspado de naranja… Sentándose en una banca mientras estaba demasiado concentrando tratando de quitarle el sabor al hielo… tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que había dos personas detrás de él y sonreían maliciosas, poco a poco se acercaron a él y el joven más alto le metió un santo susto al castaño que hasta brinco de la banca cayendo cara al piso y se escucho una estruendosa risa

-Jajajajaja sigues siendo tan despistado como siempre, nunca pensé que te fuera a asustar así de fácil, también me sorprende que Amidamaru no te hubiera avisado- Se escucho una voz detrás del joven y este se sentó en el suelo volteando a ver quien se había atrevido a asustarlo de esa manera. Y cual fue su sorpresa

Al encontrarse al joven Usui y al joven Tao detrás de él

-Cuanto tiempo ¬¬ Horo, vaya forma de saludar- Reclamo Yoh algo molesto sentándose de nuevo en la banca mientras Horo seguía riendo y Tao negaba con la cabeza acercándose, ambos venían vestidos de negro, solo que notablemente el estilo era completamente diferente, uno chino y el otro en shorts y playera, aunque cada chica que pasaba se les quedaba viendo a los tres embobada.

Comenzaron a platicar de cosas que solo chicos entendían, caminando por las grandes calles, hasta llegar al tema de chicas.((Nota: gomen a quien no le guste mucho la idea, pero Ren anda con Pilika y Horo acababa de declararse ante Tamao))

Horo contaba su historia mientras Ren reía un poco de la platica del joven Usui, en cambio Yoh estaba perdido en su mundo.  
Hasta que medio colocó atención…

-Y hoy la invitare a cenar- Concluyó orgulloso Horo tocándose el pecho, pero Ren rió.

-De seguro la llevaras a esos lugares a los que las mujeres no les gusta ir- Dijo con algo de burla

-Ay tu no presumas de que tienes el dinero del mundo ¬¬ -Reclamo Horo y comenzó una discusión con los dos mientras el castaño solo suspiraba y miro al cielo pensando en Anna… su Anna. Y escucho aquella voz dentro de él… el otro Yoh.

-_Que tal Yoh? Hace tiempo que no hablábamos no crees?-_ Oyó que le decía la voz con lo que Yoh cerro sus ojos visualizando al otro Yoh

-Que quieres ahora?- Pregunto Yoh dentro de su mente

-_Así que estas medio confundido? Que me dices de eso que tu corazón guarda tan profundo?_-Yoh arqueo una ceja

-Eso que mi corazón guarda?

_-Si, ya que es un poco extraño que estés tan… enamorado si hacia unas pocas semanas pensabas que ella era insensible y tirana_- Dijo la voz burlona del otro

Yoh guardo silencio no sabia que decir, ya que ese otro él tenia mucha razón… se puso a pensar en silencio. Nunca había pensado que de verdad era extraño de que de la noche a la mañana ya estuviera así de enamorado de Anna…Sin embargo se sentía muy feliz de que hubiera sido así, Horo y Ren seguían peliandose por ahí y el como si nada miraba para todos lados fijando finalmente sus ojos en los rosales

-Que bellas son las rosas, que como delicados rubíes brillan con el rocío de la mañana y los primeros rayos del sol. Increíble pensar que de una pequeña semilla pueda florecer tan bella flor que solo se compara a tu belleza… la belleza de la flor más bella… mi querida Anna. – Dijo para si Yoh, mientras que en el extraño libro que le había aparecido se escribía esta oración en una de sus tantas páginas… tal y como pensamientos pasados que había tenido, entonces escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de Horo…lo cual lo hizo salir de su trance y fijarse en que Ren casi lo tenia asfixiado

-Anno, Ren, asfixiaras a Hoto Hoto si sigues asi- Dijo arrascándose la cabeza y un:"A QUIEN LLAMAS HOTO HOTO" no se hizo esperar, la gente que pasaba se les quedaba viendo con cara de que les pasa? Y después de un rato la pelea ceso terminando los tres con grandes chichones en la cabeza y regresaron a la pensión ya que Yoh los había invitado a comer.

Y cual fue la sorpresa de los tres al encontrar la cena servida en una mesa mientras Tamao servia el té

-Oh Joven Yoh, Joven Ren, Joven Horo Horo– Se sonrojo al decir esto último

-Por favor dime solo Horo –Sonrió con esa típica sonrisa que hasta el efecto de brillo tiene y saco una flor de hielo de quien sabe donde y se la dio a Tamao que como tomate la recibió y ambos se quedaron ahí apenados mientras Horo se hacia el genial y Tamao lo miraba apenada y Ren solo negaba con la cabeza

-Vaya Tamao hoy si que te luciste jijijiji- Dijo Yoh observando todo lo que había de comer

-Joven Yoh yo no hice la cena- Lo miro.

-Uh? ..?- Yoh se quedo así

-Entonces qui…- Horo fue interrumpido

-Yo la hice- La fría voz de la gran Anna Kyouyama resonó en todo el comedor, los visitantes y la otra chica sintieron una extraño escalofrío en la espalda, así que la voltearon a ver algo sorprendidos.

-Vaya esa si que es una gran sorpresa jejeje n ñU- Dijo Yoh arrascándose la cabeza mientras Horo se colocaba detrás de Ren.

-Si la bruja lo hizo seguro que esta envenenada o que sabe horrible . - Dijo el joven de norte haciendo una mueca de asco y Tamao bajo la mirada algo asustada por la reacción que Anna iba a tener y si su reacción dio mucho miedo ya que en su ataque de enojo tomo una cacerola y se la lanzó en la cabeza al ainú y este cayo al suelo con unas estrellitas rodando por su cabeza mientras Tamao había lanzado un agudo gritito y corrió donde su "novio".

-Horo Horo… estas bien?- Dijo preocupada mientras le ponía un paño en la cabeza. Ren Tao simplemente se estaba recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Si no quieres acabar en el maldito hospital más te vale que cuides esa sucia boca tuya, estorbo – Así de simple dijo la rubia, y con eso basto para que el Usui no dijera nada más de la comida, Ren Tao rió un poco y se acerco a la mesa sentándose como si nada mientras que Anna comenzaba a servir, Tamao y Horo se sentaron a la mesa e Yoh se le quedo viendo embobado a tan hermoso ángel rubio que estaba delante él que si quiera se dio cuenta de que la había seguido a la cocina y la seguía viendo… su rubio cabello, suave y sedoso que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, bajando por su espalda, su pequeña y marcada cintura, sus anchas caderas, su frondoso trasero con el cual sintió como la sangre se le subía hasta la cabeza, bajo su mirada hasta las largas y hermosas piernas de la chica… De verdad que estaba enamorado de ella.

Se acercó de a poco y la abrazo por detrás haciéndola sobre saltarse y girar hacia él.

-Yoh, que haces aquí? Deberías estar comiendo con tus amigos- Le regañó de manera dulce y sutil mientras le acariciaba el rostro al joven.

-Prefiero estar con el ángel más hermoso que jamás había visto en mi vida-Le sonrió tocándole con un dedo la punta de la nariz haciéndola sonreír, pasó un momento y ambos se voltearon a ver a los ojos… perdiéndose en los contrarios, el momento era mágico, habían caído bajo un transe… bajo una atmósfera de amor, poco a poco los enamorados se fueron acercando cerrando sus azabaches ojos y sintiendo la respiración del otro, estaban tan cerca ya a unos escasos milímetros de distancia cuando una bola azul se les puso en medio provocando que ambos abrieran los ojos de golpe y se alejaran rápidamente.

-Amo Yoh!! Cuanto tiempo sin verlo- Dijo alegremente sin percatarse de la expresión de su amo y volteo a ver a la itako

-Señorita Anna que gusto verla… de… nuevo… uh? – Al notar la expresión de la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo importante y lo confirmo al ver a expresión apenada de ambos, Amidamaru se volvió morado de vergüenza y se retiro discretamente, pero la atmósfera se había perdido así que Yoh salío.

-Kuso- Murmuro Anna roja como tomate y preparo unas cosas para llevarlas a la mesa, donde la cena trascurrió muy tranquila, después de eso Tamao lavó los trastes sucios y mandó a Yoh a que les pusiera dos habitaciones de invitados. Al terminar de recoger la mesa, la ojinegra subió al baño, a calentar el agua para un relajante baño.

Se introdujo muy lento en el agua, disfrutando del roce del líquido contra su blanca y suave piel hasta quedar sumergida hasta los hombros, cerró los ojos y dejo que el vapor la relajara hasta que oyó que la puerta del baño de abrió, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se giro jalando la toalla que se encontraba en el suelo para cubrirse

-Annita, yo… yo… - Tartamudeo Yoh al ver a la hermosa rubia solo con una pequeña toalla encima y se puso rojo a más no poder-

-Que… haces aquí?- Preguntó Kyouyama sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Pues… es que… yo me quería bañar y… le pregunté a Amidamaru… si estaba desocupado el baño… y dijo que si y… y… yo me voy no quería molestar –se dio media vuelta pero la suave voz de la rubia lo detuvo.

- Que yo recuerde, nunca dije que me estabas molestando, así que mejor quédate…- Dijo ella sentándose mientras sus flequillos le cubrían el sonrojado rostro. Con esto Yoh tuvo algo de confianza y se introdujo en las aguas… algo alejado de la despampanante Anna Kyouyama, la miro de reojo, sus dorados y suaves cabellos estaban húmedos y por los mismo algunos mechones traviesos se adherían a su angelical rostro, las mejillas de esa muñequita de porcelana estaban ardiendo en rojo pero entonces se fijo en una gota que resbalaba por ese cabello de oro el cual cayó en el cuello de la chica y comenzó a resbalar por un hombro de la rubia, hasta bajar a la zanja que separaba a sus perfectos pechos, Yoh se mordió el labio inferior… Quien fuera gota para resbalarse en ese divino cuerpo, fue lo que pensó en ese momento, la amaba la deseaba la necesitaba… fue entonces cuando reunió mucho valor como para acercarse a ella y darle un apasionado beso y sin mucho esfuerzo retirar la pequeña toalla que la rodeaba los besos y las caricias se intensificaron, ambos ya habían perdido sus toallas y había llegado el momento decisivo…

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Acababa de amanecer, no recordaba mucho solo tenia una agradabe sensación de cansancio… se tapo los molestos rayos del sol con una de sus morenas manos, pero el sol era demasiado intenso asi que decidio girarse para que este ya no le diera en la cara… pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa al girarse

-Annaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Que haces aquí?- Grito el Asakura parándose de inmediato del futón notando apenado que tanto su Annita como el estaban desnudos.

-Vamos Yoh… comportate como un hombre, no actues como si no recordaras nada – Anna le contesto con el seño ligeramente fruncido mientras se sentaba en el futón

-Re…recordar? Recordar que? – Fue lo único que el shaman pudo formular en ese momento poniendose completamente nervioso, sin embargo esa pregunta fue la que más molesto a la rubia quien se levanto del futón colocandose la yukata.

-Vaya, tan poco significo para ti que ahora actuas como si nada? – Le dijo con mucha molestia- Eres despreciable Asakura solo me usaste- Fue lo último que dijo la hermosa rubia antes de salir del cuarto del joven azotando la puerta

Minutos más tarde, Yoh salio corriendo a la escuela. Se le hacia tarde como de costumbre pero al llegar… o casi llegar se quedo pensando en lo que su hermosa prometida le había dicho: _"-Vaya, tan poco significo para ti que ahora actuas como si nada? – Le dijo con mucha molestia- Eres despreciable Asakura solo me usaste"_ – El joven se quedo pensativo… hasta que en un dos por tres y como en una estampida todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada aparecieron por su mente, todo… Haciendo que al poderoso Shaman King se le subieran los colores a la cabeza, ahora aun con más razón tenia que llegar a la escuela y arreglar el mal entendido.

-Anna!! –Corrio buscandola y cuando por fin la divisó se quedo frío, viendo que esta era acompañada por Allen Alico, el rival de amor de Yoh…

_**  
Continuará…**_

**La verdad ya se me había secado el cerebro -.- han pasado demasiadas cosas que no puedo digerir ToT pero bueno que va… dentro de uno de estos capitulos pondre Lemon jejeje bueno espero que es haya gustado y no olviden los reviews!!  
**

**Por cierto muchisimas gracias a mis lectores, tanto los que dejan reviews como los que no… Sin ustedes no sería posible**


End file.
